


competition

by Regentofthesun



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:52:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regentofthesun/pseuds/Regentofthesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When jake, Jason and Leo compete for Nicos feeling things become a little chaotic</p>
            </blockquote>





	competition

Jake Mason

Nico Di angeli was drop dead gorgeous (no pun intended) and was mine or rather will be once I win over his heart . I was staring at him admiring his ass when Leo walked past me looking nervous, "Jake hr asked , can I have your advice" I nodded not talking my eyes of Neeks "shoot" he gulped "I have a crush on Nico... he didn't finish mostly because I picked him up and hung him from the coat hanger  
...................................................................................  
Jason 

Nico was regaling me in some story about lyacon but I was paying much attention , I was starring at his full red lips and how he used his hands alot when he talked. Jason "he said snapping his finger undrr my nose"your drooling"


End file.
